1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electricity generation and more specifically relates to steam driven electrical generators using a molten carbonate fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Problems exist when power is generated due to the inefficiencies created when converting kinetic energy into potential stored energy. Renewable and non-renewable natural resources such as petroleum products, coal, nuclear, wind, sunlight and others have been used to create storable electrical power that may be used to satisfy existing power requirements. Unfortunately, this has proven to be an inefficient process because much of the kinetic energy is lost to the environment due to the general inefficiencies of such systems. Other negative effects such as pollution and a depletion of readily available natural resources have created a need for an electrical generating system to be developed that leaves no environmental footprint.
Another problem of conventional electricity generating systems is realized when a portable system for electricity generation is required to supply power to a moving entity or for use in remote locations. Conventional electricity generating systems require also transporting a fuel source that is expended during operation of the electricity generating system. A need for a system that requires a minimum of resources to operate and that lessens the payload and/or the storage capacity is desirable to minimize costs and to maximize efficiency and use time and/or duration.
Yet another complication of conventional electricity generating systems can exist due to the unsafe nature of storing and disposing of certain kinetic energy sources and byproducts such as found when using nuclear energy. Nuclear energy, although efficient by nature, requires strict procedures and expensive equipment to safely contain the potentially deadly and environmentally dangerous materials. When such materials are disposed of, an enormous financial burden on the company or government is created in order to ensure that harm to individuals and the environment is avoided.
Ideally, a generating system should require the least possible maintenance and use a minimum of natural resources and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Accordingly, a need exists for a safe, reliable generating system to efficiently generate electricity and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.